pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur es un pequeño Pokémon cuadrúpedo de tipo planta y veneno, caracterizado principalmente por el bulbo de color verde oscuro que tiene en su lomo. Es uno de los iniciales de la primera generación de videojuegos, y su nombre se refiere tanto a la especie en plural, como a los individuos en particular. Destaca en el animé por ser uno de los Pokémon de Ash Ketchum. Etimología Su nombre es una combinación de las palabras bulb (bulbo en inglés, debido al que le crece en su espalda) y saur, que viene del griego saurus, que quiere decir reptil o lagarto (como en dinosaurio). Su nombre japonés, Fushigidane, proviene de 不思議種 : semilla extraña. También es un juego de palabras con 不思議だね fushigi da ne, que significa literalmente ¿es extraño, verdad?, en referencia a que es el primer Pokémon de todos en la Pokédex Nacional y uno de los tres primeros que se presenta a los jugadores en el primer videojuego, Pokémon Verde. Su nombre francés, Bulbizarre, viene de las palabras bulb (bulbo) y bizarre (extraño), influenciado por el nombre japonés. Biología Este Pokémon tiene plantada una semilla en la espalda que, como se observa en sus evoluciones, crece y se convierte en una flor muy aromática. Puede ser visto durmiendo una siesta bajo la brillante luz del sol. Hay un mito que dice que los Bulbasaur se reúnen una vez al año en un lugar secreto dentro del bosque al que ningún humano puede entrar, donde evolucionan. Se dice que dicha ceremonia puede tener lugar el equinoccio de primavera y generalmente dirigida por un Venasaur, como se cuenta en EP051. El bulbo que se encuentra en el lomo de Bulbasaur le ayuda a defenderse de los enemigos y a veces suele liberar un ataque de gran potencia el cual se genera al absorber una gran cantidad de energía solar por su bulbo, el ataque se llama rayo solar. Son muy cariñosos y responsables. Por comportamiento se puede decir que se parece a Turtwig. Los Bulbasaur son Pokémon que se encuentran en manadas con otros pokémon de tipo planta, generalmente comandados por un Venusaur. No suele llevarse muy bien con los Heracross puesto que siempre que pueden aprovechan para sorberle la sabia del bulbo. Se muestran muy agresivos ante ellos. Fisiología Cuando este Pokémon nace, tiene una semilla en su lomo, ésta crece y se desarrolla junto con el ciclo de vida de Bulbasaur. Esto se refleja a futuro en sus evoluciones. El bulbo absorbe energía solar, la que Bulbasaur necesita para crecer; por esta razón, este Pokémon disfruta absorbiendo los rayos del sol. Por otro lado, gracias a los nutrientes que el mismo bulbo almacena, puede pasar días sin comer.Así como se explica en las mismas Pokédex del videojuego. Diferencia de género Habilidades especiales Cuando está en un combate, este Pokémon puede liberar la energía acumulada en un poderoso ataque llamado rayo solar. Además, puede atacar utilizando semillas que salen de su bulbo, las que succionan la salud de su oponente, este ataque se llama drenadoras. Bulbasaur puede extender dos lianas desde sí mismo, tanto para atacar como para manipular objetos, este ataque se llama látigo cepa.Fuente: Wikipedia. Hábitat No es muy raro encontrarlo en jardines y zonas cercanas al agua, también suele encontrarles en zonas boscosas profundas. Dieta Bulbasaur es omnívoro. Aunque si no encuentra comida, su bulbo absorbe los nutrientes del sol realizando la fotosíntesis y le permite pasar días sin comer. Comportamiento La mayoría son domesticados, distribuidos a los entrenadores novatos por el Profesor Oak. Por eso, son considerados Pokémon educados y los Pokémon más fáciles para iniciar, no solo por su buen comportamiento, sino también por tener ventaja en los 2 primeros gimnasios de Kanto. Tienen una fuerte lealtad. En el episodio "La amenaza misteriosa" (EP104), un Bulbasaur fue abandonado por su entrenador en las alcantarillas, donde vivió durante muchos años. Cuando finalmente volvió a la superficie, no estuvo trastornado sobre el abandono por su entrenador. De hecho, estaba alegre de verlo otra vez. Bulbasaur se puede también encontrar al sol durante el día para hacer la fotosíntesis. Hacen principalmente esto durante épocas de la escasez del alimento. Evolución Bulbasaur evoluciona a Ivysaur en el nivel 16. Ivysaur evoluciona a Venusaur en el nivel 32. Venusaur no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Bulbasaur puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Bulbasaur es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Bulbasaur puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Bulbasaur son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Bulbasaur: Otras apariciones En el anime , Ash, Misty y Tracey visitan la ciudad y encuentran a ese Bulbasaur. Finalmente se lo entregan a la enfermera Joy.}} En el TCG Archivo:180px-GuardianBulbasaur.jpg Archivo:180px-Bulbasaur EX FireRed and LeafGreen.jpg Archivo:Bulbasaurtcg.jpg Archivo:Sw 77 bulbasaur.jpg Archivo:44-bulbasaur.jpg En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: aparece como un trofeo. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. '' Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: también aparece como trofeo. Cabe mencionar que en este juego también aparece su evolución Ivysaur, siendo este un personaje seleccionable. **Información del trofeo (inglés): ''A Seed Pokemon. From birth, Bulbasaur carries a large plant seed on its back. It uses the nutrients from the seed to grow bigger and bigger. Extended exposure to the sun will cause its body and seed to grow in size. Some say that once, when the seed was much lighter, Bulbasaur was able to get around on two legs. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Trofeo Bulbasaur SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Bulbasaur en Brawl Curiosidades * Bulbasaur es el único Pokémon inicial que en su primera forma es de dos tipos: planta y veneno. * Es el único inicial de tipo planta de Ash que no ha evolucionado (debido a que éste se rehusó a hacerlo). * El Bulbasaur de Ash ha demostrado en exóticas situaciones poder realizar movimientos imposibles para su especie (aunque se podrían traducir como "improvisaciones"). Por ejemplo en una situación de vida o muerte fue capaz de excavar a una velocidad increible; otro ejemplo es cuando, en un combate contra un Exeggutor, Ash le ordenó "Ataque Ráfaga" y el Pokémon sopló el somnífero de su contrincante con facilidad. * En el corto El origen de Mewtwo se menciona a Bulbasaur clon, que al igual que Mewtwo es un clon obtenido de la manipulación de ADN (de un Bulbasaur); pero como el clon de Amber (Ambertwo) este no logra sobrevivir. A diferencia del clon de Mew este no tiene descripción en el Pokédex. * En la primera y segunda generación Bulbasaur era verde y a partir de la tercera fue azul, en algunos juegos como Pokemon Mundo Misterioso sigue siendo verde en la ilustración * En Pokemon Mundo Misterioso cuando se elige como inicial o compañero se ve como si fuera brillante: Archivo:BulbasaurMM.png y Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png * En el anime Bulbasaur evoluciona a través de un ritual con otros Bulbasaur y un Venusaur. Anotaciones En otros idiomas * Alemán: Bisasam * Francés: Bulbizarre * Coreano: Isanghaessi Referencias ca:Bulbasaur en:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur